1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire harnesses and more particularly to a protective wire harness enclosure for preventing electrical wires from coming into contact with water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wire harnesses are routinely implemented in a variety of electrical systems, such as those employed in motor vehicles. Such harnesses are used for the convenient assembly and organization of a collection of interconnected electrical wires, as well as for protecting those wires from potentially harmful conditions that may exist outside the harness, such as flooding.
Despite the use of a conventional harness, the exposed connective sections of wires within a harness remain susceptible to water contact due to harness structural failures such as leakage or breakage. This is highly undesirable, as exposure of live electrical wires to water may cause overcurrent conditions that may disrupt or damage an electrical system.